Bored
by outXhereXconfused
Summary: Complete:Oneshot: Light is a man who gets bored easily. So what does he do to kill time? Have fun with a certain blonde who's crushing on him of course. What else would an 18 year old do?


Bored

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

Misa opened the door to Light's bedroom and poked her head in. "Light? Are you asleep?"

Light opened his eyes; revealing his piercing dark-red-blackish eyes. He was sprawled on the bed, his arms behind his head. "No Misa, I'm not," he replied curtly.

She opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. She wore a frown on her youthful face. "Light, are you okay? You've been quiet all day."

Light looked at her with his eyes. "I'm just bored is all."

Misa stood at the foot of the bed awkwardly, trying to find something to talk about. She gasped as she felt herself get pulled onto the bed…On top of Light.

"L-Light!" she blushed.

Light shut her up with a rough kiss. Why is he doing this one would say? Simple; he was _bored_. It was nothing but pure boredom and a need to have a little fun. He turned them over, not breaking the kiss, so that Misa was beneath him.

Misa looked at him with widened, surprised eyes. Light was never _intimate _with her. So why _now_? She grabbed his arms, wrinkling his shirt, and tried to push him away from her.

Light, understanding what she was trying to do, pulled away and looked into her confused dirty-gold eyes. "What?" he hissed.

"Umm….W-Why are you doing this Light? You would never do this to me…"

Light chuckled. "Poor naïve Misa," he closed in on her face so that their noses were touching. "Don't tell me that you thought that when I was near you, you thought I was thinking chaste thoughts Misa."

"Uhhh…Well…Yes!"

"Silly little Misa. With a body like this,"—he ran his right hand down her side, and back up again—"What man in their right man would be thinking chaste thoughts hmm?" he trailed kisses from the corner of her jaw to her cheek and back again.

Misa shivered with excitement. He was finally acknowledging her as a lover. "Light…" she raised her legs to his sides to give him more comfort.

He smirked against her jaw. He had her. He kissed her again, licking her lip for entrance for which she easily allowed. He ground into her, causing her to arch her back to lean in more to him. His pale, long fingers found their way to the hem of her burgundy tank-top. He pulled up, pulling away from her delicious mouth, and pulled it above her head.

Misa wrapped her bare arms around Light's neck, bringing him back down on to her. Once he had resumed his position, she unwrapped her arms from his neck and found the buttons on his white long-sleeved dress shirt. She hastily began to unbutton it.

Light helped Misa shrug off his shirt once she had finished unbuttoning it. He pulled away from her needy mouth yet again, and placed kisses to her bare, flat stomach.

She whimpered and gasped as she felt his tongue trace little invisible designs on her stomach.

He reached for her black studded belt and started to unbuckle it. Once he had done that, he pulled it out—making a 'zip' noise in the process—and turned his attention to her black mini-skirt. He pulled it down tersely, making her cringe and gasp. He threw it to the side of the bed and crept up to her.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and leaned up to capture his lips.

He snaked an arm around her bare waist and pulled her closer, kissing her hungrily, greedily.

Misa let go of his face and let her hands fall to his belt. She quickly undid it and pulled it out. She unbuttoned his pants and she was about to pull them down when—

"Patience Misa," Light whispered as he let her fall on her back. He pulled off her boots and fingered her underwear; debating on whether or not he should just go ahead and get it done with or make her beg. He grinned. Making her beg would _definitely_ amuse him.

He teased her by kissing her and sucking at her neck. He ground his arousal to her, making her moan and squirm in anticipation.

She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted it _so_ bad. "L-Light…_Please_…" she whimpered shakily.

He smirked triumphantly. He enjoyed seeing her squirm with all the tension he had mounted on her. He guessed that it was time to get it over with. He hooked his thumbs at the sides of her underwear and pulled them down slowly.

Misa canted her hips. She reached for his pants, her hands shaking slightly, and pulled them down.

After all their clothing was discarded, Light placed his hands on the bed, on either side of Misa's face, and entered her. He balanced his weight so he wouldn't crush her.

Misa gasped as he felt her enter her. She arched her back and held onto his back.

At first his pace was slow and timid, but as the minutes progressed, his pace became fast.

Misa moaned repeatedly at his constant rhythm. She dug her black-polished nails into his back and bit her bottom lip. She was trying to withhold another moan. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her, his forehead was a smidge dampened with sweat and his eyes were glazed over.

Light bent his head down and groaned into her neck as she ran her nails down his back. He could feel himself coming to an end as could Misa. Minutes later he came crashing down, all the tension that had been building up spilled over like water from a dam. He moaned and he stayed there, still inside Misa, trying to catch his breath.

Misa came after him. She threw her head back as soon as the intense, over-whelming feeling of her orgasm came. Her blonde hair spilled onto the white, satin pillow. She sighed as she let her head fall onto the pillow; exhausted.

Light rolled to her right side and put his arm over his eyes. He was tired.

Misa cuddled next to him and purred in satisfaction. Since they had nothing else to talk about, she decided it was best to fall asleep…Which she did.

Light pulled his arm away from his eyes and stared at the darkness. He couldn't fight off the smug grin that pulled at his lips. He was bored. And now he wasn't…At least…Not _yet._

**Well peeps (they actually have a book called **_**Peeps**_** by the way), this is another one-shot. For those of you who have been reading my GSD stories…This isn't one of them. So let me explain how I got this idea for the story. So I was on photobucket and I typed in Death Note because hey, I'm curious. So then I see a picture of Light and it was like BAM! The story came into a collision course with my mentality. Lol. **

**And thus is where I ended up creating this. But let me clarify something first; I…outxherexconfused…do not know **_**anything**_** about Death Note. I haven't **_**seen or read**_ **it at **_**all**_

**So I ask this of you, fans of Death Note, tell me if I got the character's personalities right and if I didn't make any errors in who the character's are. Please? I mean I did the research and all on who is who, but still, I don't want to end up looking like some moronic-idiot (even more than I do). So yeah, please give your feedback. (And for the record…I am **_**so**_** going to watch it at midnight tonight on cartoon network).**


End file.
